<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess Kitty by Danaeka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419528">Princess Kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka'>Danaeka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Cat Vanya Hargreeves, Diego is allergic to cats, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Hargreeves, Fluff, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves and Vanya Hargreeves are Twins, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what's the pet's name?” the condo owner asked placing a chip behind Vanya's bell "so I can register her plaque and name on that door" he pointed towards a pet door.</p><p>“Princess” Five said suddenly. Allison gave him a look.</p><p>'Princess?!'</p><p>“So Princess?” The owner asked, while writing it down.</p><p>“Yeah, isn't that right? Princess kitty?” Five looked down at her while scratching her fluffy ear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Paws instead of Feet and Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This comes from a prompt! This was beta read by @blackat14 ! She's amazing and seriously, thank her for making this way better!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad, who are these assholes?"</p><p>The whole group had turned to face Ben simultaneously upon hearing his voice, everyone in awe at seeing the sibling who had died too young for any of them to really comprehend the real weight of the situation until a few years later when Vanya released her godforsaken book. It had been bad back then, the tension between the five remaining siblings was horrible, but then, it turned out that the two they had thought had been lost, weren't completely lost. Ben had always been with them, even if they couldn't see him, and Five returned to them seventeen years later. The least they had was a total of two weeks to wrap themselves around that idea.</p><p>Now they only had a few seconds.</p><p>After they saw Ben, their eyes returned to the upper level of the mansion, back to the new academy, the <em>Sparrow Academy.</em></p><p>Of course, this led to a fight between the siblings, as always they were all too sentimental, had daddy issues, were heartbroken, and didn't take it seriously (plus Five was secretly hormonal, but he would rather eat his own leg before admitting that to anyone) to actually get the argument into a cohesive conversation between civilized adults.</p><p>Back when they were children they'd had Ben, Pogo, mom, even Reginald himself as a mediator, now their fight went on by itself for much longer than necessary, and as usual, all of them were too deep into their own bullshit to notice Seven was gone, missing, <em>again</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vanya hadn't felt a thing when someone had grabbed the back of her shirt, however when a hand covered her mouth she struggled, but the person had a strong grip on her and she couldn’t do more than kick her feet as she was stabbed in the neck with what she hoped was a needle, although as she didn’t feel blood running down her neck (<em>karma</em>, a voice that sounded suspiciously like her young self who always felt guilty breathing the same air as her siblings, whispered in her mind.) She tried desperately to grab Five’s attention, but his back was to her so she tried to grab anyone else’s, but they hadn't heard her, hadn’t seen her getting dragged away.</p><p>She, of course, remembered the mansion, the layout, walls, colors, and passages, she also knew where her room was when she passed through it, but even if the mansion was the same, posters, paintings, and furniture, it also held so many strange and foreign things… Sparrows everywhere for one, the color red color, <em>forged</em> doors…</p><p>
  <em>It felt even more like a prison than their academy did.</em>
</p><p>Vanya was abruptly dropped on a chair and tied down, whatever drug she'd been injected with earlier was doing its job now, she couldn't summon <em>her</em> no matter how hard she tried, it was like <em>she</em> was in a deep sleep.</p><p>“So this is the one?” she heard a female ask.</p><p>“Yes, she's the one dad has all those notes and papers on” a guy responded.</p><p>“doesn't look threatening at all, does she? I'm two heads taller than her and I'm the shortest one here.” Another male said. Two guys, one female, Vanya mentally noted, but she wondered where the others were.</p><p>“I don't care, those notes have enough information, sound-related powers eh? I have an idea”, the female this time.</p><p>Seven thought she knew pain, she thought pain had been being separated from Sissy, pain had been witnessing Harlan suffering with the White Violin’s power, same as her, pain had been being tied to that stupid chair, jolts of electricity flowing through her body… Turns out that was all a walk in the park compared to the pain she was experiencing currently, her bones shifting, reforming and relocating, skin stretching and shrinking, literal body parts growing out of the blue, her organs, she felt as some of them burst and reformed, blood was spilling out onto the floor in front of her. It finally became so unbearable she fell unconscious.</p><p>When she finally opened her eyes she heard nothing, usually, she was greeted with a bird chip that was on the fringe of her hearing radius. Now she heard nothing, not even her own breathing, but she did feel something, her whole body was petrified and her neck felt incredibly tingly. Moving her eyes around she noticed she was in the living room, the ground was far beneath her,(she was in the air then) in the armchair in front of her sat Reginald... and she was also a fucking cat… Angora if her tail was any indication.</p><p>Looking up she saw a red-haired girl holding her by the scruff of her neck, she tried moving but her body was just so, so relaxed, she could barely move her new body.</p><p>“so you turned number Seven into a cat?” she could hear now!</p><p>“A white cat with blue eyes,'' the girl said proudly. Her voice was lower than Reginald’s.</p><p>“Why a cat number Thirteen?” From her memories she never saw him so confused, even if this bitch had turned her into a pussy, literally, Vanya wanted to shake this girl's hand for the achievement of actually causing Reginald to show such emotion, <em>such confusion.</em></p><p>“White cats with blue eyes have sensorial deafness, they're not deaf, but they do experience trouble hearing, sounds are softer, complete deafness in loud places, low voices sound loud.”</p><p>Reginald seemed... pleased. Vanya wanted to kneel at this girl's feet.</p><p>“Hand her here,” he said extending his arms, and the girl handed her over the same way she'd been holding Vanya. Reginald placed her close to his face, she wanted to hiss, claw at his face, but her whole body was limp. “I've always hated cats, always thinking they're better than everyone else.” He turned towards the girl, (number 13, her mind supplied) “how long will the effects last?”</p><p>She whispered that part, so Vanya didn't hear it, she just felt herself being dropped to the ground, and before they all knew it she was bolting through the door (tripping many times) to head over to her siblings who were in the basement.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Allison was tired and not in the mood for her sibling’s unique style of bullshit, rumored them all to calm the fuck down. Five, of course, was far away from them on the kitchen counter preparing a pot of coffee for himself.</p><p>“Vanya, do you want some milk and sugar with your coffee?” he asked over the now calm screams.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Vanya?” he turned around, not finding her head of brown hair and baggy clothing anywhere. “Vanya?!” He shouted towards the room at large “Vanya?!”</p><p>“Five, can you stop screaming?” Diego asked, looking in his direction.</p><p>“Have any of you idiots seen Vanya?” Five questioned them, slamming his hand against the counter.</p><p>“Wasn't she with you?” Allison asked turning towards Klaus</p><p>“I don't know where she is! Last time I checked she was with Diego!”</p><p>“Don't turn the blame on me, you idiot! Vanya wasn't with me!”</p><p>Five, seeing that they were about to start fighting again, ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly through his nose and closing his eyes. The only reason they were still in the mansion was because Five wasn't on Reggie's bad side (unlike all the other siblings) and had been able to negotiate a day of stay and some cash to live by until further notice. So how on earth had Vanya been taken right from under his-</p><p>“Oh shit!” Five exclaimed as he felt something soft rub against his leg, and looking down he saw at his feet a molly was rubbing herself all over his leg. All of his sibling's eyes turned to him at his outburst and watched as he bent down to pick her up.</p><p>A molly was a female cat of breeding age, not pregnant or mated, otherwise the name given would be queen. Five, of course, knew all of this from the useless readings Reginald had made them do as children.<br/>
She was an incredibly delicate looking cat, he didn't know the race, but her fur was silky, snow-white in color, and her eyes were an icy blue.</p><p>“they get to have a pet?” Diego asked in disbelief, ready to start another fight until Allison shot him down with a warning glare.</p><p>“Thanks,” Klaus said, glancing at Allison over his shoulder as he went over to Five and the cat, “she's an angora cat” he whispered, touching her tail. “Vanya and I used to love this type of cat, they always looked so elegant to us.</p><p>Vanya meowed at the mention of her name, pawing at Five's face. He lifted an eyebrow and blew on her face, she grinned internally and threw herself back in the air with her left paw close to her cheek, still in his arms, the same way a baby would when they were in someone's arms and wanted to see the world behind them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Five, go wash your teeth”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They'd been watching a show on the tv in five's hideout, how and where he'd gotten it from she didn't want to know, but with the fluffernutters, coffee, and sweet milk, his breath stunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? No way, not right now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Five your breath stinks,” Vanya said, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being the jackass he was though, he blew in her direction, and she playfully faked a fainting spell by throwing her head and chest backward with her hand on her cheek. From then on, up until he left, they'd play like that, he'd blow in her direction and she'd fake faint.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vanya?” Five asked softly, and again, she smacked him with her paw. “Vanya, okay okay, I get it!”</p><p>“Why are you calling her Van-” Klaus began until Vanya stared, purred softly, and stuck her tongue out in his direction “Vanny!” he exclaimed, taking her from Five's arms and spinning her in the air.</p><p>“What?” Diego got up, looking confused at the cat in Klaus's arms.</p><p>“She's Vanny!” Klaus exclaimed, hugging her to his chest “you're so soft, oh my, Ben would’ve loved to hold you too.”</p><p>Diego tried to ignore that comment and turned towards the cat, his eyes burning, not because of the sentimental emotions, but because of his allergies kicking in.</p><p>“Klaus, that's a cat. Vanya must be somewhere around here.”</p><p>“She's Vanya, Diego” meanwhile Five was asking Allison cat questions, such as 'Is sugar poisonous for cats'?</p><p>“Tell me something only Vanya knows,” he said, looking at the white cat in klaus's arms (while feeling like an idiot for doing so.) She meowed softly.</p><p>“I don't speak the aristocats 'Vanya', don't you have that telepathic shit with Klaus?”</p><p>Klaus looked at Vanya and she looked at him, both staring at each other for a few moments until he burst out laughing, squeezing Vanya to his chest who, at the feeling of being crushed, pawed at his face, which made him drop her, and ran into Allison's arms (Five was busy preparing her a meal).</p><p>“Oh! That's too good!” Klaus wiped at his tears “a-are you su-sure you-you want me to-to tell this o-one!?” Klaus said through laughs, stomach aches and a few coughing fits.</p><p>“yes” Diego answered while holding his poker face, even if he was nervous on the inside.</p><p>“okay, you asked for it.” Klaus took in a deep breath, finally calming down enough to actually speak “b-back when we were kids, you…” he looked like he was about to burst out laughing again, so swallowing a few gulps of air he continued “you broke your leg, and all of us had a three-day long mission but you had to stay because well, your leg, so, you… You j-jacked yourself off… so many times… That you got a nasty rash… And Vanya had to-to steal the cream w-we used for-for burns an-and bring it into your room!”</p><p>By the end of the explanation Klaus was laughing again, Diego was beet red, Allison was laughing very unladylike, Luther was chuckling and Five was trying to hide his snickers.</p><p>“You could've chosen another one you know” he muttered holding a sneeze in. Even in that cat body, he swore he saw her snicker.</p><p>Fucking Vanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let me say this Vanya, your fur would make such a cute scarf!” Allison said smiling jokingly.</p><p>Sometimes cats move their heads away but leave their body's still while playing or looking at something, it was a normal, cute cat gesture, however, it stops being cute when the cat in question is your sister, and everyone knows the cat is your sister, it turns funny however, with Allison's comment.</p><p>“I know” Luther said as he pulled something from his pocket, it was a bell, he then undid the ribbon in Allison's hair, placed the little bell on the cord, and gently wrapped it around Vanya's neck. “there, now we won't lose you”.</p><p>“Now the most important question” Klaus said while sitting down, placing a milk bowl in front of Vanya, that she licked a bit messily. “who's gonna keep an eye on her?”</p><p>“I can't, not that I don't want to,” Diego said looking at his sister from a decent distance “I'm literally allergic to her.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot you were allergic to cats” Allison mused while carefully lifting one of Vanya's paws and squishing it softly “I would love to but, I have to go out and 'find' us more money.”</p><p>“True… I don't have the best relationship with Vanya but, I can prepare her meals” Luther smiled while placing his hand in front of her as a signal of truce. She licked his finger.</p><p>“I can look after her during the day” Klaus said “but not at night, I'm getting us a place and I …Well, the people I know only come out at night.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay I'll stay with her during the night.” The only reason Five hadn't jumped at the first chance to take care of her all day was his, <em>still, ongoing crush, was now on a cat</em>. A fucking cat. “we'll spend some time together, isn’t that right, princess kitty?”</p><p>He said it without actually realizing it, until Klaus awed, everyone else snickering, and Vanya curling her tail and lowering her ears while purring softly, to him, jumping away while feeling like an idiot.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Night in the Sparrow Academy was unbelievably quiet, usually Klaus would've been screaming, and at night she felt uneasy without her pills, but ever since she recovered her memory she couldn't sleep.</p><p>When she started taking care of Harlan some natural instinct had been awakened in her, now as a literal animal, those instincts awakened once more, and one of those was making sure kids slept, and five was in a kid's body so, before she left she made sure he was resting. She decided earlier on a stroll through the place, as a cat she was able to know the layout of the mansion more in-depth. Vanya visited the whole mansion, training rooms, dining room, kitchen, common room, and finally the library. She sat on one of the shelves looking at the spot she used to read with Ben.</p><p>“There you are. I heard Number Thirteen turned you into a fucking cat,” someone said behind her while picking her up, not by her neck which she greatly appreciated, but instead by the armpits and carefully laid her on his arms “You're really soft” he whispered.</p><p>And vanya realized she knew that voice, even with the sensorial deafness making him sound deeper, she knew him, knew these arms, knew his smell.</p><p>“<em>Ben</em>” Vanya meowed softly, looking up at him.</p><p>“I've always liked that name, how'd you know?” He'd always been a curious creature by nature.</p><p>Ben, while he knew he shouldn't be talking to one of the Umbrellas, this one had such a calming effect to him. Her whole aura just appeased the beast he held inside so much, and not even the many whores dad brought over to appease his wrath once a month were able to accomplish what merely holding her was doing.</p><p>“<em>You can understand me?”</em> She was surprised, until this point she could only talk to Klaus, and that was because of the mental link they shared. Ben understood her meows.</p><p>“Yes, I believe it's because of the eldritch,” he took her over to a couch, placed her on the table, sat himself down, and started stroking her ears. “it's so weird,” he whispered softly.</p><p><em>“imagine being turned into an animal. That's weird.”</em> Ben stifled a laugh, while Vanya purred in delight.</p><p>“How… I…” he took a deep breath, before starting again “I feel like I know you, especially the two guys with long hair, and you. Like I know you guys from somewhere, I feel especially close to… Klaus? To him, like I've known him for years and years, and like the other guy with long hair has also been there, but not exactly for me, you know? Like for me but, not knowing it?”</p><p>
  <em>“I understand and, Ben, you have to understand that right now, all of us have recently come to terms with your death. Klaus and Diego are taking it especially hard."</em>
</p><p>“I did notice those two staring at me with really sad expressions… What happened? You all look so much worse than all of us together.”</p><p>“<em>I'll spare you the details. Just know none of us had an easy upbringing, and while most of us managed to 'fix' our broken lives, it wasn't long before cracks started showing again, before we knew it we didn't belong anywhere outside that-this mansion, whenever we leave we cause chaos.”</em></p><p>“I feel the same way, none of us have left mainly because of the same reason, we aren't particularly close but we know we trust each other and, while Dad did let us leave at 18, we came back the next day because we didn't know anything other than violence and killing bad guys. I... I've felt like something's missing, somewhere, I've looked everywhere in the mansion but found nothing…</p><p>“<em>exactly! I felt the same way when… When you died the first time around. All of us splintered even more and, I-I felt really bad for your death, that dad sent me away the following year to a boarding school.</em></p><p>“It sounds like dad was horrible with you guys, with us he's been… Nice enough I guess, not sweet or caring, but he's… He's made sure we train and keep ourselves contained so as to not hurt everyone around us. Especially with my powers, he says I could kill anyone at any moment… I feel so unstable sometimes.</p><p>“<em>Dad treated me like a bomb most of my life, and while the both of our powers were the most destructive, yours was manageable, he was willing to try. You and I are living parallel lives. I was drugged because of my powers capacity, you were exploited to a level where your body couldn't take it anymore. And we both died in our ways, while yours granted you a certain freedom mine just caged me.”</em> Vanya got up and jumped onto his lap, the little bell jingling until she settled again “<em>until you came and freed me.”</em></p><p>“How was I? I feel so empty when there's no mission, we feel, I feel so alone in here, I want to have a family, find love and maybe have kids, get a pet,” he caressed her furry face and sighed “but whenever I try to leave I remember all the people I've murdered with this beast and feel unworthy.”</p><p>
  <em>“I once, I mean thrice, caused the apocalypse, all because Reginald couldn't be bothered to train me the way he trained all of you to control your powers. Ben, if anyone can control themselves out there, it’s you, you were so gentle all the time, the kindest soul I’ve ever met.”</em>
</p><p>“You really think that?” he asked softly.</p><p>Vanya had read a long time ago about the calming effects of a cat purring, and in another article, about weighted blankets the time she bought one, she discovered that slight weight on your chest is also soothing. So putting two and two together she climbed on top of him when a sudden urge to knead took over, so she messaged him a bit with her front paws, before finally laying down and purring to her feline's heart content.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Five woke up around two in the morning, having to use the bathroom. Hoping to find his way around the house without risking angering Reginald Hargreeves, Five jumped out of bed while brushing Vanya's fur… Only he didn't feel any fur, neither skin... Fuck, there wasn't even a Vanya around.</p><p>To say he got scared was an understatement, <em>Vanya was a cat,</em> a small animal. What if she got lost? What if someone decided to take her, sell her? Or if she got out of the mansion and a dog suddenly attacked her?! In his panic he started pacing which led him to the library, where the sight that greeted him made him want to hug and hit someone.</p><p>That someone being Ben.</p><p>He was cuddling a sleeping cat Vanya to his chest, all the while smiling like an idiot. Five felt his chest ache with jealousy, how dare she cuddle with someone else? (Never mind that she fucked the apocalypse trigger under his nose ). But he still couldn't bring himself to be angry at them completely, this was Ben afterall, not their Ben but... a version of him, a live one…</p><p>So, going to grab a blanket he laid it on top of Ben and Vanya, before turning the heater on and turning the lamp off as he left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Vanya woke up in the chair, alone, with a blanket over her. Once she managed to free herself from the grasp of such a strong being, (the blanket) she made her way down to the kitchen where she immediately jumped on the counter. Five rubbed her ears and gave her a marshmallow to nibble on while he prepared food.</p><p>As Vanya was busy with her little treat, Allison approached, silently rubbing between vanya's ears, which sent her into a slight trance…</p><p>Vanya came to her senses when she heard five choke back a laugh, Klaus snicker, Luther chuckle, Allison awe… And Diego blatantly wheezing. Looking down at herself she saw she was wearing a clothing article, it was a pastel blue vest, with cream fur trimmings at the middle (where another vest shape was embroidered) chest area zipper, and arm and neck holes.</p><p>Honestly, she didn't care, as long as it made Allison happy, but Diego? How dare he laugh… Remembering at the moment she had the upper hand she jumped on his leg, and it took him a moment to realize this, before she sneezed at his face.</p><p>Now everyone was laughing, everyone except Diego who was rubbing strongly at his arms with alcohol.</p><p>“r/prorevange - Klaus choked out.</p><p>“What?” Luther looked at Klaus confusedly.</p><p>“<em>He won't understand, don't even bother Klaus</em>.” He heard his twin's voice in his head, sighing he turned around just in time to turn the eggs.</p><p>“Guys, I found us a winning lottery ticket,” Allison waved said piece of paper back and forth. Then she handed over some plates to Klaus who was waving back and forth his own piece of paper.</p><p>“Oh yeah! And I got us a place, it's not too fancy, but it's a nice three bedroom and two bathroom condo. It's next to the community center so it's close to the mall and the cinema and stores." Klaus casually said while serving everyone a plate and placing it in front of them. “told them we have… a pet,” Vanya hissed at him, as she noticed Klaus had left the piece of paper near her, it had, what she supposed was the address.</p><p>“But you're so cute, Vanny!” Allison cooed while rubbing her cheek's fur.</p><p>“<em>Well, if you put it like that…”</em></p><p>“Anyway, we have to go today, I only agreed to one day of stay, so everyone, we leave after breakfast.”</p><p>Everyone nodded and started eating.</p><p>No one noticed Vanya silently leaving the room and heading over to the library, paper in jaws, no one except a certain boy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Vanya? Shouldn't you be with your family?” Ben asked, kneeling to her level, and she placed the paper in his hand “what is this?”</p><p>“<em>we're leaving today. Come with us Ben</em>!”</p><p>“Vanya… I can't, fath-”</p><p>“<em>You're just tools Ben! He doesn't love you! He doesn't care about you! Look at how we ended up! Have you ever felt free?! Or safe?! Or in peace!?"</em></p><p>“Vanya…”</p><p>“<em>Be</em>-”</p><p>Ben turned his head up just in time as someone scooped Vanya up in their arms, hugging said cat strongly. He glared, and green eyes glared back, green, inexpressive, cold eyes.</p><p>“<em>Five… you're</em>” Vanya meowed softly.</p><p>“I tolerated it yesterday, but for all I know you're gathering information for Reginald on us.”</p><p>“<em>Five</em>!”</p><p>“I don't want you near her again!”</p><p>“<em>Five y-you're…”</em></p><p>“She's mine! you hear m-”</p><p>“Stop it! You're squeezing her too hard!” Ben exclaimed when he saw her claws extend. Five blinked a few times and softened his hold a bit. He glared at Ben one more time before he turned his back just as Vanya meowed one last time.</p><p>“<em>Think about it! We'll be waiting!”</em></p><p> </p><p>The walk from the mansion to the new place was long. Especially since someone decided it was a bright idea to shop for groceries before… at a market that didn't allow animals.</p><p>That led to the current predicament of a grumpy Five and a (still cat) mad vanya beside him.</p><p>“would you at least look at me?” he snapped finally, later than she expected though.</p><p>‘...’ Vanya just moved her tail softly.</p><p>“Vanya, you're…You're really special to me, and I, I don't want to know what would've happened if he was indeed gathering information on us and reporting to Reginald. He isn't the Ben we know-knew.</p><p>“<em>You're wrong. He's still the same, gentle soul I know. He's still Ben</em>,” she didn't know why she was meowing, he couldn't understand her.</p><p>“He's gone, Vanya, just like Hazel and Elliott. Everyone we decide to get ourselves involved with that isn't a Hargreeves gets either hurt or ends up dead.</p><p>“<strong>mrra</strong>” That wasn't even a word, she just complained as a cat would.</p><p>“Don't be like that, <em>kitten</em>.”</p><p>Vanya stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So what's the pet's name?” the condo owner asked placing a chip behind Vanya's bell</p><p>“why's that needed?” Allison probed while holding the papers to sign and the keys.</p><p>“Just so I can register her plaque and name on that door,” he pointed to a pet door, “see, if she leaves, you know at what time.</p><p>‘Her name’ Klaus and Diego wondered.</p><p>“Princess” Five said suddenly. Allison gave him a look.</p><p>“<em>Princess?!”</em></p><p>“So Princess?” The owner asked, while writing it down.</p><p>“Yeah, isn't that right? Princess kitty?” Five looked down at her while scratching her ear.</p><p>Vanya wanted to scratch his eye out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fangs Instead of Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two! Here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry! I didn’t mean to almost step on you!"</p><p>Vanya would lie if she said she didn't have a tic in her eye. Most of the time her siblings saw her white coat against the brown spotted marble floor in the kitchen or the black fur carpet in the common room but said room also had white floors… Her fur was white and thus it was easy for them to step on her.</p><p>'<em>It's okay, I'm getting used to it'</em> She replied while looking over at Klaus.</p><p>"She says it's fine and that she's getting used to it" he translated as he kept looking over certain documents while sitting on the floor.</p><p>Being a cat had pros and cons living in a condo like this, many neighbors also had cats who were willing to go over to the academy and spy on the sparrows for her, but it's important to not forget these cats also thought she was a molly, that she was up for mating for those small favors… Let's just say she lied about a certain operation. Most of the cats left her alone after that, she even made some friends out of the female cats in the building.</p><p>Life was… Not fair, but it wasn't that cruel at the moment.</p><p>"Hey Vanya" Luther approached her, placing a plate with frozen fruit cubes in front of her. He'd been going crazy over being in charge of her meals. Yesterday he saw a recipe for frozen sweet treats for cats and he ran out to the store. Now she was looking at said treats.</p><p>To be honest they looked great.</p><p>But even if she was this close to giving in and just grabbing it with her mouth like a normal cat would, she pawed at Five to feed her. ("You're so spoiled Princess! If my humans treated me like that I wouldn't scratch the couch!" "I'm so jealous of you Princess")</p><p>Five smiled softly, placed his newspaper to the side and grabbed a banana one to slowly give her little pieces of it. Vanya was chewing slowly, savoring every bite and enjoying every swallow. After that cube was done for she looked at a watermelon one, Five just rolled his eyes and grabbed it.</p><p>"These actually look really good Luther" Allison complemented grabbing a strawberry one and sniffing it "I'm really tempted to eat one"</p><p>"You can actually, it's just yogurt and smashed fruit, nothing out of the ordinary"</p><p>Allison immediately took a bite out the one she had in her hand and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was grinning like never before and clapping her hands in delight.</p><p>"Luther that's really good! No wonder Vanya's so happy!"</p><p>"Thanks! I was worried it wasn't gonna taste good."</p><p>"Wait really?" Five lifted an eyebrow and took a bite from a blueberry one Luther had prepared. Apparently Vanya wasn't too happy about having her treat taken away as she smacked his arm with her paw, only this time she didn't retract her claws, causing Five to have a horrible gash on his arm.</p><p>Vanya started meowing frantically '<em>I'm so stupid! I'm a cat with sharp claws! I can't go around clawing at people!'.</em> She got up and started circling around Five, trying to jump on his lap and even licking his wound a few times, but he just got up, went to the kitchen, patched it up and returned with a carrier in his arms.</p><p>"I'm taking you to the vet" he knelt down, flashing her his smug grin "you're getting a manicure dear sister."</p><p>'<em>What?! No! Klaus!</em>' Vanya meowed again, all guilt she felt evaporated, she jumped on Klaus's lap and looked pleadingly at her twin but he just laughed, Klaus laughed at her.</p><p>"Sorry sis. Those claws of yours are ruining the furniture's legs and now Five's arms. You really gotta cut them.</p><p>'... ' Vanya tried heading for the roof until Allison picked her up by the scruff and handed her over to Five, who placed her in a pet carrier and off to the vet they were.</p><p>'<em>This is what I call betrayal'</em> she screamed (screeched) through the carried bars at her whole family.</p><p>Once again Klaus just laughed.</p><p>'<em>Bastard!'</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Number Six didn't know what to think of his current situation. Neither did he know why in God's green earth was he reading a book on cat's and their behavioral psychology. Vanya wasn't staying with him, she just calmed the Eldritch more than… Everyone else in his fucking life. Sighing, he got up, hid the book and left the library. On his way to the balcony, he caught the end of a conversation.</p><p>
  <em>"-So how long is it gonna last?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know. Unless you undo the deed or I cancel the effect. The more she stays as a cat, the more qualities she's gonna keep from this experience.</em>
</p><p>Ben was never a spy the way Number Ten or Twelve were, or a silent killer as Number Nine, so he did his best to make it look like he just decided to stay on the staircase looking down at nothing in particular.</p><p><em>"I never quite understood what your powers did… " </em>the male voice said. Number Twelve he presumed, and honestly, Ben never understood her powers either, never working with her anyway.</p><p><em>"I can turn people into animals, each have two forms, attack and defense." </em>Thirteen started. <em>"Every human resembles an animal species in its heart, Vanya resembles felines, if you know this, I can turn her into any feline I want, but the catch, it has to stay within one of the two categori-</em></p><p>
  <em>"Couldn't you control them? I remember you controlling that coyote on-</em>
</p><p><em>"Let me finish with the catch"</em> Ben wanted to laugh, of course number Thirteen was annoyed with her brother<em> "I can choose which form to control and I chose the attack one, while she's an angora cat in defense mode I can't control her, but Her attack mode is a snow leopard, I know this because when I turned her into a house cat I saw her parallel soul, and If for some reason they make her mad enough, she's gonna turn into that"</em></p><p>Ben’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>"<em>You did this on purpose"</em></p><p>
  <em>"You think I didn't know how messed up they are, Dad told me she's a ticking bomb, now worse than ever. She's gonna get mad and of course I'll know and call her here, then boom! New pet, enemies gone, problem solved."</em>
</p><p>Number Six immediately rushed to the library, he didn't know why he felt so close to the siblings that left just a few days ago when he felt no connection to the ones he lived with now. He wanted to scream so loud he'd be able to warn them of the plan the Sparrows had in mind. But he just couldn't, he'd alert his partners and he'd also alert-</p><p>"Number Six" Reginald called behind him. He froze like a deer in headlights, slowly turning to face his father.</p><p>"Yes father?" Ben tried to sound as normal as possible.</p><p>"Where are you going in such a hurry Number Six?" He asked while getting closer.</p><p>"I heard Number Thirteen talking about a mission. I was going to ask you about it. You're usually in the library."</p><p>"Was it necessary to run?"</p><p>"Yes. It was urgent"</p><p>The rest of the afternoon saw Number Six explaining a mission he knew Number Thirteen had that week because he checked his father's records, and his father nodded while explaining said mission to him once again.</p><p>He wasted his time but he won't trust again. That much certain.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"She's really pretty young man"</p><p>The vet had started on the checkup a few minutes ago, Number Five to say the least, was not happy with the way he was touching her. Sure, that was his job to check on her vitals and body development… But he just brought her in for a claw cut!</p><p>"Thanks. She's quite feisty though. Don't know why she's so tame right now.” Five finished his statement with a glare in Vanya's direction.</p><p>And the little molly's response was to purr at the vet.</p><p>There was blood running this night, that was for sure.</p><p>"She's also quite young from the looks of it. How old is she?" The vet, Dr. Luke Wainwright, asked while writing down a chart.</p><p>"Uh…" He looked at Vanya. "She's about a year old…"</p><p>'<em>I'm not sure whether to be offended or thankful'</em></p><p>"She is indeed very young. Are you planning to spay her?" He turned his back and grabbed a nail clipper from his desk.</p><p>If Dr. Luke had been looking, he'd noticed how Five almost choked on his own saliva and how Vanya's fur spiked up a bit. She turned to him, practically begging with her stare to say 'no, we're not'. If he was honest with himself he'd wanted to say 'no' as well but, he also knew how cats tended to wander around the neighborhood, knowing the neighbors quite personally, and Vanya did have a tendency to sleep around… But, he found just the right answer during his small internal monologue.</p><p>"We first wanted to allow her a litter. She's our princess yes, but the last cat we had we spayed her too soon and she got depressed.. "</p><p>'<em>A litter? Yeah, no thank you'</em> the man turned to her with a sideways grin.</p><p>"She's quite vocal ain't she?" he then grabbed Vanya's left front paw and squashed it a bit to get the claws out. Vanya released a soft 'mehw' in response to the gesture. "Some cats do that, yes, not with every single one though"</p><p>"We prefer to not risk it again" Five smiled while nodding and the vet left the subject there.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"It's really weird you know?" Allison and Luther were out, out and about in the city. Knowing this alternate universe better by the second.</p><p>At least that was the excuse they used.</p><p>"What is?" Luther said while placing a new necklace for Vanya in the cart. Her current ribbon wasn't doing the trick, it kept getting undone because of the weight the bell caused and now with the tag they just bought it was even worse, at this rate she was gonna get lost sooner rather than later.</p><p>"Seeing Vanya as a cat and knowing it's Vanya" She placed a pack of vitamins in the cart and continued shopping..</p><p>"I get what you mean. And honestly I feel the same way. I still need to apologize correctly" he muttered.</p><p>"Not only you, we all do. We're so broken none of us actually understand what's going on. We should've apologized to Vanya ages ago"</p><p>Luther nodded while picking up one of the chocolate bars Diego liked ("I just know because his room was in front of mine!") and placed it in the cart. Allison grabbed a coffee jar she knew Five would drink while grabbing a new one to try and see if it was the brand he preferred (he wanted them to guess it, he wasn't spilling the beans). After a few more stops they went up to the cashier.</p><p>"A lot has changed over the last few years haven't they?" she smiled softly.</p><p>"For some of us less time has gone by. It's weird… Vanya's still the youngest. Even after all this nonsense." Luther laughed softly.</p><p>"You're right! She is the youngest now! She's only a month older than she should be!"</p><p>"It's weird… We used to be same age an-</p><p>Someone cleared their throat. And looking forward they noticed they were now blocking the path to the register. Muttering an embarrassed apology they started unloading the car…</p><p>One thing hadn't changed for sure.</p><p>Their social awkwardness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The apartment was big, honestly Vanya didn't want to know how Klaus got his hands on the keys for such a place. But it was a nice apartment. Had a big common room, quite comfortable bedrooms… (she had only slept in Five's bed but that was the same as all the other beds… Right?).</p><p>Vanya also kept looking out the window, hoping to see if Ben would be coming with them sooner than later, she knew she'd gotten through him, she knew, he was coming for sure… They just needed to wait, she needed to wait it out. The last few days had been a trip, Luther and Allison were gone for the day apparently. She hadn't been able to hear exactly why, she just knew they were coming home tomorrow morning.</p><p>"Hey there Vanya" Klaus greeted as he sat down on the couch and she jumped on his lap, her twin started playing with her tail for a few minutes.</p><p><em>'hey there Klaus</em>.' Vanya tilted her head, noticing the way Diego was practically having a silent mental breakdown '<em>Why does Diego look so… Sulky? To say the very best of it?'</em></p><p>"Oh! He just has something he needs off his chest. Don't you Diego?" as always he grinned at the man.</p><p>He got the middle finger.</p><p>Not helpful.</p><p>"Come on, Diego! We practiced yesterday and half today's afternoon! You can do it!"</p><p>Klaus grabbed Vanya by the armpits, took off her (dirty) baby blue vest and placed her sitting forward on the coffee table. Diego took a few deep breaths while playing with his hands a few times.</p><p>"I-I… uh… " another deep breath and he continued, "I've been meaning to tell you this… Ever since last month and I just couldn't get the words out. Then this" he gestured at her new body.</p><p>"Happened and I couldn't. I asked Klaus to help me and he agreed. So…. I'm sorry Vanya. For everything. I should've checked on you more, should've talked to you about the book and your reasoning behind it, should've investigated that idiot boyfriend of yours, should've tried harder to get you out of the cell Luther put you in, should've known that that woman was using you and warned you. I'm so sorry Vanya. If I'd been a better brother maybe we wouldn't be here now."</p><p>All throughout his apology he had kept his gaze on the floor. Vanya smiled softly though (as much as a cat could). She would've jumped on his lap but he had allergies to her, so she instead purred in his direction while lowering her ears and closing her eyes.</p><p>Diego seemed to understand and laughed softly.</p><p>"Truce baby sister?"</p><p>'<em>Truce big brother'</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Vanya wanted to think she was a patient human (cat!) being. That she knew how to wait something out and didn't push the natural flow of things for her own benefit… However.</p><p>'<em>Four days is more than enough to come over to us!'</em></p><p>She wasn't waiting any longer for Ben. She was pulling him by the ear if she had to. One of her cat friends had told her of this route to get to the mansion. So she was following it diligently. She turned where Luna had told her and stopped where Lucy advised.</p><p>Soon enough she stood over the academy, looking down on the dining room. Vanya felt sorry for the way the sparrows were forced to behave. They all sat there, eating, chewing, swallowing and then repeating. Not once had they lifted their gaze to look at the other, or tried smiling discreetly the same way she'd come for Five, shot googly eyes like Luther for Allison, or even snarked at each other like their local trip. Nothing…</p><p>It pained her.</p><p>She stayed there for exactly an hour until she saw Reginald stand up and leave, causing the team to relax and leave too, she followed Ben through the glass and landed on the armchair after entering through one of the academy windows, effectively scaring the poor man when he saw a white cat on his favorite place.</p><p>"shit… Vanya what are you doing here!" He kept down in front of her while whispering-screaming.</p><p>
  <em>'You were taking so long I had to come grab you!'</em>
</p><p>"Vanya, I can't leave. This is not safe for you or me. Us even. We've only known each other for a few days!"</p><p>'<em>No, Ben! I've known you all my life and I know you know what we all know. Even if you don't want to admit it!</em>' Ben looked slightly confused, so she added: '<em>You have a connection to us and not this academy.</em>'</p><p>"Vanya I-</p><p>Suddenly the lights went on and the both of them turned to the door. Standing there was Reginald with a scowl plastered on his face.</p><p>"Number Six! Hand that cat over immediately!"</p><p>"Father…" Ben changed back to his stoic expression.</p><p>"Do as I say number Six! Hand her over!"</p><p>Ben was at a loss for words. He kept looking between Vanya and his father, she was almost sure he was handing her over…</p><p>Until a knife flew between his shoulder and neck, landing on the wall behind him. She immediately jumped from the table and ran to Diego's feet, he hastily picked her up and started bolting it to the door.</p><p>'<em>What are you doing here?!</em>'</p><p>"I have quite the idea of what you may have asked" he replied while running from the other side of the mansion. "If you asked why am I here, I saw you leave and decided to follow my dumb cat sister so she wouldn't get lost! And if you asked who ate your treats… It was Klaus"</p><p>Somehow that made her laugh softly.</p><p>They were almost there when all the members surrounded them. Diego reached for his knife and was about to throw it when one of the sparrows threw it off from his hands with an invisible force. Vanya looked stunned but still hissed at the group.</p><p>As if that was threatening anyone.</p><p>"Shit…" Diego muttered while holding her closer to his chest.</p><p>"Knife boy, you shouldn't have come here…" One of the sparrows said while pointing at him. Vanya meowed and looked up at Ben.</p><p>He turned his gaze…</p><p>
  <em>Fuck him.</em>
</p><p>She immediately jumped from his arms, landing on one of the sparrow's faces, she tried scratching but…</p><p>She had no sharp claws.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck Five.</em>
</p><p>The sparrow threw her off to the side, causing her to land on a wall… Knocking her out of a few seconds. In that time Diego had started fighting some of the sparrows.</p><p>A blonde female approached and grabbed his arm, he flung it backwards while bending it slightly, hitting her in the stomach with her elbow. She grabbed her middle just to be hit again on the head with, once again, the elbow. She fell to the floor dumb folded. Another guy, an asian looking one (not Ben) clung to his back while placing his arms on Diego's neck, trying to choke him. Diego, of course, was having none of it, walking backwards at full force he slammed the guy into the wall a few times, eventually his hold faltered, allowing him a clean escape.</p><p>One of the boys, a tall, skinny looking one landed a hit on his cheek, immediately he felt a few jolts through his body. Taking out his knives he flung a few in his direction, they all landed, two in the arms and one in the leg, the skinny guy fell to the floor in pain.</p><p>Ben stood there with Vanya in his arms, Number Six looked a bit lost, not knowing exactly what to do, but Diego did, this wasn't the same Ben he had loved as a kid, this was a Sparrow, a new Benjamin… So he threw him a knife that pinned him to the wall. He'd live… He wasn't letting him keep their sister. The blow was enough to make him drop a now groggy Vanya.</p><p>This time Diego took advantage of it to grab the angora cat and bolt out of the mansion but he still felt someone grab him by the arm for a few seconds until they let go thanks to a scream, so he ran.</p><p>On the run she woke up thanks to the jogging Diego was making. His arms were shaking and his breath was coming in ragged, short puffs, he made a sharp turn to an alley, dropping Vanya to the floor while steadying himself on the wall holding his middle.</p><p>Diego fell to his knees in pain… vision growing blurry…</p><p>Last thing he saw was Vanya's face close to him, her little fangs showing through her lips, whiskers tickling his nose…</p><p>After his eyes closed the last thing he heard was Vanya's distressed meow.</p><p>
  <em>'DIEGO!'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! I love writing the siblings interaction with Vanya. Like they know it's her and want to treat her as such... But now they also see her as a delicate cat... It's awesome 💞</p><p>I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please tell me!❤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This (I hope) won't be more than 5 chapters. I plan it to be pure fluff. Tooth rooting fluff. And maybe some angst with Ben... </p><p>This was, once again, beta read by @Blackat14 </p><p>R&amp;R</p><p>Till next! Bye!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Yes I know Timeline 2.0 is this 👌🏻 close to being done and that's next xd)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>